Question: Simplify the following expression: $r = \dfrac{-3y - 9}{8y - 3} \times 3$
Answer: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $r = \dfrac{(-3y - 9) \times 3} {(8y - 3) \times 1}$ $r = \dfrac{-9y - 27}{8y - 3}$